nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Bolonkin
|birth_place = Perm, USSR |death_date = |death_place = |residence = |citizenship = * (1933–1987) * United States (1987–present) |nationality = Russian |ethnicity = |field = cybernetician |workplaces = * Moscow Aviation Technology Institute * Bauman Moscow State Technical University * New Jersey Institute of Technology * NASA * National Research Council |alma_mater = Perm Aviation College, Kazan Aviation Institute, Kiev State University, Moscow Aviation Institute, Leningrad Polytechnic University |doctoral_advisor = |doctoral_students = |known_for = human rights activism with participation in dissident movement in the Soviet Union |author_abbrev_bot = |author_abbrev_zoo = |influences = |influenced = |prizes = |religion = |footnotes = |spouse = |children = }} Alexander Alexandrovich Bolonkin ( , born 14 March 1933, Perm) is a Russian-American scientist and academic who worked in the Soviet aviation, space and rocket industries and lectured in Moscow universities, before being arrested in 1972 by the KGB as a dissident. He served terms of imprisonment and internal exile for 15 years until 1987, when he emigrated to the US as a political refugee. He has since lectured at American universities and worked as a researcher at NASA and for the National Research Council. He is a member of the Board of Directors of the International Space Agency, Chairman of the Space Flights section, member of the Advisory Board of the Lifeboat Foundation and its Space Settlement, and the founding President of the International Association of Former Soviet Political Prisoners and Victims of the Communist Regime (IASPPV). Life and career Bolonkin was born in Perm. He earned a bachelor's degree in aviation engineering from Perm Aviation College in 1952, a master's degree in aircraft from Kazan Aviation Institute in 1958, a master's degree in mathematics from Kiev University in 1963, a doctorate in aerospace from the Moscow Aviation Institute in 1964, and a postdoctoral degree in cybernetics and mathematics from Leningrad Polytechnic University in 1971. He worked at the Antonov aviation design company as a senior engineer and head of the aerodynamics group, participating in the design of aircraft from the An-8 to the An-124, and at the Glushko rocketry company, participating in the design of rocket engines, and lectured at the Moscow Aviation Institute, the Moscow Aviation Technology Institute, and the Bauman Moscow State Technical University. In 1972 he was arrested by the KGB for intent to instigate democracy in the communist regime through dissemination of an underground newsletter, listening to the Voice of America and reading and disseminating works by Andrei Sakharov and Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn. Bolonkin was sentenced to 4 years in a labour camp and 2 years in exile in Buryatia. Shortly before his sentence of exile ended Bolonkin was given a sentence of 2 years in a labour camp on a charge of stealing state property. For 15 years he was tortured, imprisoned, and exiled in Siberia. In 1981 Sakharov appealed for international support to have him freed. In April 1982 he made a televised recantation that Amnesty International ascribed to threats of beatings and rape. In 1987, during the early perestroika, he was released and gained entry to the USA as a political refugee. In the USA he has lectured at New Jersey Institute of Technology and worked at NASA as a senior researcher and in the scientific laboratories of the US Air Force as a senior research fellow of the National Research Council. He subsequently worked in Israel as chief scientist at the Strategic Solutions Technology Group. Research Bolonkin held 17 patents. Among his innovations in space exploration are a cable space launcher, a hypersonic tube launcher, a kinetic anti-gravitation system, a multi-reflex propulsion device, space towers, an electrostatic space sail, an electric ramjet space propulsion device, and the cable aviation device. In an Izvestia interview in 1998, he predicted the achievement of cybernetic immortality by 2020, and in 2011 he was consulted as an expert by the 2045 Initiative. He also developed the idea of domed cities as a protection against fallout, and in physics researched the production of what he called "AB-Matter" through femtotechnology. Board memberships and foundations Bolonkin is a member of the Board of Directors of the International Space Agency and chairman of the space flights section. He is also a member of the advisory board of the Lifeboat Foundation and its space settlement board, and the founding President of the International Association of Former Soviet Political Prisoners and Victims of the Communist Regime (IASPPV) and co-founder and co-chair of ARA, an organization for the civil and human rights of Russian-Americans. References Further reading * * * * * * * * External links * Personal website * Dr. Alexander Bolonkin at Carnegie Corporation of New York Category:1933 births Category:Living people Category:People from Perm Category:Moscow Aviation Institute alumni Category:Russian aerospace engineers Category:American aerospace engineers Category:Soviet dissidents Category:Russian dissidents Category:New Jersey Institute of Technology faculty Category:NASA people Category:Soviet prisoners and detainees